Varia Seriously?
by heyhey62
Summary: Turns out all the varia members are actually girl assassins, and the new member misaki is going to test their sanity. Misaki is a new recruit to the varia that will reck havoc in the varia's everyday lives. So jump into misaki's sadistic world (of fun.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: not so pretty

Misaki was in her room watching spongbob, till she heard a loud roar of anger from down the hall. Misaki peeked out her room with a smirk plastered on her face. Squalo stormed up the hall with pink high lights and a head full of different types of braids.

Misaki bursted out into laughter, holding onto the door frame so she wouldn't fall over. Squalo gave her the evil eye as she made her way to misaki's door. "ITS NOT FUNNY", squalo yelled, then pouted when misaki didn't stop laughing. Misaki clutched her stomach as she let out a few more giggles. "Are you finished", squalo ask, folding her arms and glaring at misaki angrily. Misaki straightened up and looked at squalo."How did you even do-", squalo was cut off by a high pitch squeal coming from fran's room.

Squalo hurried over to fran's door and opened it. Fran was standing in front of her mirror looking at her blue and blond high lights. Misaki soon walked into the room squalo was in, trying to hold back her laughter, but end up failing because she let a few giggles escape her turned around and glared at her and squalo. "What. The. Hell.", fran said slowly walking over to misaki, then suddenly stopping in front of her. Misaki held back a couple of giggles as fran angrily stared at her. "Why did you even do this", fran asked, trying to make her voice sound calmer. Squalo just looked at misaki waiting for an answer till they heard another squeal come from the room to the right of fran's. Fran and squalo quickly walked to the next room and saw belphegor holding her now green, silver, red high lighted hair, in her hands. Fran snickered but stopped when bel turned around and gave him the evil eye. Misaki quietly walked into the room and put her hands over her mouth, so she wouldn't burst out into laughter. Bel reached for one of her knifes and aimed it at misaki. Misaki stop (almost) laughing and dodged the knife. "Oi, you bastard. Why did you do this to my hair", belphegor yelled, about to pick up more smirked as she dashed out the room, dodging three knifes that were aimed at her. Lusseria then came prancing up the stairs into bel-san's room."Bel-chan I think you look cute", lusseria giggled. "Go die", bel replied frowning. Lusseria keep smiling as she looked at the others, giggling slightly. "WHAT", squalo and fran yelled after lusseria keep staring at them. "Oh, nothing", lusseria answered. "How did this happen", lusseria asked curiously. Everyone just pointed to misaki who was standing outside bel's room. "How did you do it", lusseria asked misaki with a smile."Um...I did it at night when everyone was asleep, and I just have to say is that...y'all are so f'ing deep sleepers", misaki laughed then smirked. Squalo growled, fran clicked his tongue, and belphegor pointed a knife at her getting ready to throw it.

Lusseria laughed and agreed with misaki statement. Everyone else except for misaki frowned or pouted. "Is this shit permanent", squalo asked angrily as she folded her arms. "I will only tell you the answer for twenty dollars", misaki smiled moving out of the way when two knifes came toward her. Squalo huffed, bel was now officially pissed, and fran sighed. Fran handed misaki her money, as she sighed again in annoyance. "Ok, the high lights are 100% not permanent and are washable", misaki said, watching as everyone scurried into there room's. fran smirked as she closed and locked the door.

Suddenly misaki felt her hand become lighter. Said person then looked in her hand noticing her money faded away into thin was half way down the stairs before hearing a startled scream come from misaki. Misaki rushed over to fran's door and banged on it. "Fran you tricked", misaki yelled before huffing and storming into her room. Fran smirk widened as she washed out the blue and blond high lights she had in her green hair. "Next time don't dye my hair", fran mumbled to herself.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who's biggerMisaki walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. Xanxus and squalo was making small talk with each other, lusseria was playing with bel-san's hair, fran was eating quietly with mammon, and levi was in the corner eating like the (little) bitch she walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice, before taking a seat across from belphegor. Bel looked at misaki and frowned, "what are you smiling about?""Oh, nothing", misaki giggled, taking small sips from her drink. Bel took another sip from her drink as well, before grinning widely."Did you finally get a boyfriend", bel asked."No", misaki answered, "plus I don't need one, am independent." Squalo snorted and bel laughed. "I don't get what's so funny", misaki said, crossing her arms. Suddenly a idea popes into her head."why do you drank so much milk bel-san", misaki asked before smirking."Um...t-that has nothing to do with what we were talking about", bel stuttered then nervously and mammon stopped eating and started to pay attention to misaki's and bel's conversation. Squalo slowed down his conversation to listen too."Why are you trying to avoid the question? Bel. Phe. Gor. Chan", misaki questioned, leaning closer toward gulped, unable to tell why. Suddenly misaki grabbed both of bel's boobs, everyone else just sweatdropped."W-what are y-y-you doing", bel yelped, trying to release misaki grip on her breasts. "Oh, is it because your trying to grow bigger boobs than squalo-chan", misaki asked squeezing bel's boobs stiffened, "stop it yo-", bel was cut off by a hand smacking the back of misaki's head."Quit you hentai", squalo angrily held her head in pain and turn around to look at squalo. -poke-poke-Misaki started to poke at squalo breasts, "there huge", misaki said in twitched, "What. The. Hell. Are you doing?""Isn't it obvious", misaki looked up at squalo w/ a serious expression, " am observing your huge boobs."Squalo press a hand to misaki face an shoved her backwards. Misaki quickly set back up and got into her thinking position. Misaki's legs were crossed and was holding a finger to her face, "are you a d, e, or f cup?"" F ", squalo muttered, walking back to her seat. Bel huffed, franking the rest of her milk. 'Jealous much', misaki said inside her head, watching as bel poured another full glass of cold held her boobs feeling slightly upset. Mammon, and lusseria both did the same thing before getting up and pour themselves a glass of milk started to giggle before bursting out into laughter. "What so funny", everyone except for xanxus and levi yelled."Eheheh...ahhahh...i-its n-...nothing", misaki said between giggles and intakes of breath. Misaki let out a few more giggles before straightening up in her seat, "its just that you all are so desperate to have huge breast like squalo that you all started to drank milk for help."Bel frowned, fran and mammon ignored her, and lusseria conferred bel. "Go die", bel mumbled under her breath, before taking a huge sip of her drank."A don't get what your so happy about, your only a B cup", squalo said rushed up to the fridge, grabbed the whole carton of milk and walked quickly up to her room. Once misaki was out the kitchen it irrupted in laughter. The end 


End file.
